


Starscream's last frag

by Riverthefrogbeast



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Consensual Sex, Consent, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, MegaStar - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-War, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight fluff, Spike - Freeform, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), TFP - Freeform, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), a au where these two are actually healthy, easy overload, hehe megatron cums fast, intersex robots i guess, starscream pulling a veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthefrogbeast/pseuds/Riverthefrogbeast
Summary: After a scuffle with a large mech, starscream start to feel like he has only a little bit of time left, and why not spend them getting freaky with one of the most famous gladiators on cybertron?
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Starscream's last frag

**Author's Note:**

> This is a au so please be awear!! go to the bottom notes for other stuff!!!

_  
  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
‘Well this cycle was starting off  _ swimmingly’ _

Starscream’s intoxicated mind growled, only a few kliks ago starscream had gotten into a scuffle with a larger mech, starscream's mind at the time thought it would be GREAT to tell the big oaf to go slag-off,witch ended as good as you would expect it to. 

“I’ll turn you into scrap metal by the time the sun gets up”

The threat put a lot of fear into the seekers systems, would he die? Is this how his spark would extinguish? He could go off planet, right to another cybertronian centric one..though the credits it would cost to get there wouldn’t be worth it. He vented heavily, the feeling of total helplessness put a pit into the speaker’s tank. His wings hunched down,slightly bouncing with every drunken step he took. It wouldn’t be as bad if he was near his habsuite

Then an idea popped up into his mind, be it his processors sobering up or if his intoxicated processor decided to speak a bit louder.

“If I’m going to get turned into scrap by the morning...why not do something to make it worth it” 

Which sounded like a good idea, the only bad side?  _ What in the name of the all spark could he do? _ It’s in the middle of the night, and he’s stuck in  _ kaon  _ of all places, the best thing the seeker could do is throw himself into the pit and hope a beast or gladiator to-

Wait,  _ gladiator, _ the seekers optics lit up, remembering the gladiator, the poetic gladiator he watched a few stellar cycles ago along side the other seekers

**_Megatronus,_ ** the gladiator that named himself after a prime of all things,his story was decently known , from a energon miner to an exceptional fighter.

His processor played with what he could do with that Information..what on cybertron could he do? Fight the gladiator? No, that's a death wish, he needs to think of something more bold, something he won’t ever forget if he doesn't die by the morning, that’s when his processor came up with an odd idea.

Under any other situation starscream would think this plan would be for a fool, but here the seeker is, scouting out the colosseum and feeling a odd nervousness to see it so dark and decolet, the last time screamer saw this place it was painted with the parts of large beasts and energon. Shaking off the anxiety, his attention geared towards the entrance to the dorms of the colosseum. The idea of halting to recharge in a place where your very spark could be extinguished by a mech in the room next to you made starscream…queasy, or it’s still the alcohol.

Passing by room by room, his optics trying to recognize the mech he was looking for, ‘blast it, where is he’ starscream hissed to himself, his wings clenched tight together on high alert, when he finally spotted him.

The gladiator himself,  **megatronus** laid in recharge apron his berth, unaware of the outside world, or what the seeker was about to do.

Even in a state of intoxication, he was able to undo the doors locks, ‘primitive security’ the seeker smugly whispered as his slender frame slid though the door, making sure not to make a peep.

The mech was bigger than starscream expected, granted seeing him up close and seeing him from the coliseums seats are two different prospective’ s, the seeker probably should have guessed he would be a massive bot, the seekers frame barley meeting his chest plate.

The petite mech gently straddles himself into the berth, staring at this large mech, his optics fixated on the slight scarring on his face plate, and the peaceful expression he had. Placing a servo onto the mechs chest,feeling the warmth of his breastplate put a shiver up starscream spine.

When the larger mech started to shift and groan, starscream completely stopped, his whole frame went ice cold as the larger mech began to turn online, his blue optics slowly flickering.

“...ahh..?” The large mech and the smaller mech force when their optics met, starscream's expression was full of fear and helplessness, megatronuses, an expression of confusion and the slow realization that some mech infiltrated his quarter’s. They both stayed frozen there, neither one wanting to make a move or say another word, the seekers hand still on the gladiator's body.

The seeker softly swallowed, and gave a drunken anxious smile “..ah,,,good evening?”

The large mech grabbed starscream's arm, and stood up in haste, holding the light weight mech off his stabilizers. “What in the name of the allspark are you doing here? How did you get in/ who are you?!” The mech softly yell whispered, as to not cause any more commotion then needed.

The seeker yelped, holding the large mechs arm, dangling slightly “w-wait wait!! Please let me explain myself!!”

The large mech paused, and gently put the seeker back on his stabilizers. Placing his own servos on his hips, his blue eyes staring daggers into the smaller mech. “..then start by answering my question”

The seeker took in a breath, and tried to straighten his body up. “Alright...so...Eehhaa...I am in a bit of a...dilemma” the seekers claws interlocked with each other, fully aware of his slurred speech and his flushed face.

“...and the dilemma is?” The gladiator asked impatiently, shifting his hips gently to one side and tapping a finger Against it.

“..a mech is going to kill me by the morning and I can’t do anything to stop it”. 

The gladiator’s eyebrows rose, a twinge of pity forming in his spark for the small mech, sheepishly before him. “..and you came to me for...assistance?” Moving his arms into a fold, his optics still on the seekers body movements and his wings.

“Well...no, not really. More so I wanted to come to you for a...sort of last hurrah before some mech turns my body into scrap metal” starscream wings gently fluttered, meeting the larger mechs gaze again.

“Witch is?”

The seeker gave a drunken smile, “I want to frag you”

Megatronus blinked “....I beg your pardon?” Was the only thing to escape his mouth, stunned at the request made by this, small drunk intruder, and watched as the seeker started to stumble over his words. “Look I know it's an odd request made by a complete stranger-” The gladiator put up his hand to have the seeker stop. “..you mean to inform me that, you broke into my quarters, awoke me from recharge just so you could ask to get fragged, in the middle of the fragging NIGHT?”. The gladiator's booming voice made the skittish seeker jump slightly, gazing his optics down, as well as his wings. The gladiator looked at the seeker with pity, glancing at the mechs frame, from his helm to his stabilizers, and exhaled. “...Fine” the mech huffed out begrudgingly

The small mechs frame shot up with surprised but also delight.   
  


The seeker promptly got onto the berth, his attitude slightly different from fearful, to lustful, just as quickly the large mech joined him, already on top of him, his servo on the seekers hip and one near the seekers helm. Starsceam of course made the first move. Meeting the gladiators face plate, and kissing him, his glossa entering his mouth. Megatronus went along with it, his, albeit larger glossa pressing against the seekers. Megatronuses hand reaching under the seeker to hold him closer, their chest plates pressed against one another’s. Megatronus pulled back from the seekers face, the hand near his helm sliding down the seekers small frame, down to his pelvis, rubbing against it until a soft but moist slit is felt, starscream's valve was already lubricated and prepared, witch got a smile smile out of the gladiator, who finally let his spike come out. Starscream's legs tensed when seeing how large the gladiators spike was, with a harsh gulp and a giggle. “Don't think i can...fit all of that” the seeker squeaked out softly.

“Don't need to” the large mech grinded his spike against the outside of the seekers valve, making the seeker whimper and moan. “Haa...haa...primus please..ma-” starscream quickly covered his mouth, his face a dark deep blue,venting very heavily.

Megatronuses eyes flickered, and almost stopped grinding against the seekers valve, “No... _ what where you going to say?”  _ the deep growl/purr in his voice made starscream shiver again,lowering his hand, he shook his head, refusing to reiterate what he slipped out.

The gladiator gave a dominating smile, and slowly took his spike away from the needy valve, “Say it or it's not going in~” he purred, his blue optics meeting the seekers frantic ones.

The seeker vented softly, looking frustrated and started stuttering, trying to find an excuse not to finish his previous thought, none of it seeming to convince the large mech.

With a heavy breath, he caved. “please….master” that gave the gladiator all needed, with a swiftness of a racer on velocitron, causing the seeker to gasp, his legs instantly try to wrap around the large mechs frame. Venting heavily, digging his claws into the gladiators back.

Rocking his hips against the seekers small body, his valve felt so tight around his spike, making the friction a little rougher then the gladiator intended, but the seeker seemed to be able to take it.

Venting even more, feeling every vivet on his spike twinge with pleasure, sharp electricity coursing through his cables,leaning more of his weight into the seekers small frame placing his servo against a wall, grunting at the seekers claws driving deeper into his back plating.

Holding the seekers body, he rolled onto his side, continuously ramming into the seekers tight valve.

“I'm surprised you haven't overloaded yet” he huffed out, with a slight smirk on his face,”your resilient aren't you?” he thrusted harder, maybe even a little deeper, causing the seeker to yelp out a moan. “Aahhh,  _ oh primus”  _ the seeker held onto the larger mech tighter, tightening his valve out of reflex, making the gladiator grunt,”you plan on making this last all-hnf-night?”.

The seeker looked at the large mech, his optics flickering off and on, trying to hold back the need to overload, and gave him a smile back “that's the plan, master.”

Weakly he pressed his claws against the mech's chest, having the gladiator lay on his back, having the seeker ride the gladiator, who placed his hands on the seekers thighs, squeezing what little soft mesh there is on them.

Starscream placed his servos on megatronuses abdomen, pushing against it to rise up, and lower himself,his claws pressing against the tight,rock hard mesh. The larger mech went with the rhythm that the seeker created, up, and down, gently trying to fit all of his spike into the seekers, surprisingly elastic valve.

But the rhythm was interrupted by a sudden rush through the gladiator, he let out a raspy gasp, quickly lifting the seeker off his spike,(making the seekers valve clench hard) suddenly overloading, grunting, barring his face plate into the seekers shoulder, venting heavily.

Starscream collected his thoughts, his body slightly shivering from the sudden action, looking bellow to the gladiators spike, which is dripping with transmission fluid and lubricant, he roughly vented out “you overload easily, huh?” The gladiator’s blue optics met starscreams, with a slight twinge of shame, the gladiator laid the seeker on his back, spreading his legs. “Ahh?..what are you doing?” the gladiator rubbed the seekers pelvice, letting his spike release from its panel, it was long and thin, with a few biolights on its rivets, “if my spike didn't do the job, then i suppose my intake will.” Before starscreams drunken mind could process the information, he felt megatronuses glossal press against his spike, making it twitch and causing the seekers head to throw back, gasping at the warm sensation. 

Do to the mechs massive size, he was able to fit all of the seekers' spike into his intake,the tip gently hitting the back of it. The seekers servos hold into the gladiator's helm, keeping him in place, venting out a raspy moan, his pelvis gently bucking into megatronuses intake, making some of the oral lubricant drip down the seekers pelvis.

Megatronus leaned back off of the spike, and went a little lower, his glossal meeting the lips of the seekers’ valve, still warm and covered in lubricant, letting his large glossal explore of what it can inside of the valve, the biolites pulsing.

Starscream groaned, his legs shaking non-stop, venting heavily, he wanted to scream, be louder then he had to be, it was so hard not to moan till his voice box broke, but somehow he was able to keep it in,

Until he felt an electric shock go through his frame that completely consumed him, bucking his hips up and overloading with a shrill moan until the gladiator put his servo over the seekers mouth, moan-yelling into his hand.

His whole frame felt weak, limp, and satisfied,he tried fighting his body wanting to go into immediate recharge, but that was a battle he lost, in a few mear kliks, he was out like a light.

Cybertrons sun was a unforgiving mistress, and a awful thing to wake up to when it's right in someones optics, witch was the unfortunate awakening for starscream, his helm pulsed and ached like the pits, it almost distracted the seeker from the large arm around his frame, and the massive sleeping mech behind him.

He tried to gently roll over to not wake the mech, key word is  _ try, _ the moment the seeker moved, the massive gladiator turned online, venting as his systems turned on, his optics flicked on and turned their attention towards the small seeker, who seemed very, jumpy

“..oh...that wasn't….a simulation”

“Nnope” the gladiator removed his arm from the seeker to stretch out his joints,and a soft yawn.as did the seeker, all though standing was a bit of trouble for the seeker, his legs feeling sore, “primus-ahh ow, ow, ow” the seeker hissed, hearing the gladiator let out a soft chuckle, making the seekers face plate flushed, sitting back onto the berth, crossing his legs.

“So, seeker” the gladiator started, catching the mechs attention. “I didn't get the chance to get your name, would you mind telling me?”

_ ‘Oh primus you didn't even tell him your NAME’ _

“Oh...ah,,im starscream.” the seeker sheepishly replied, embarrassed about the fact he never even revlied his name before...that night's event.

“Starscream..” the gladiator repeated, sending a bit of an electric jolt into the seekers spine. The large mech gave the seeker a smile, his sharp toothed grinned looked...soft alongside his blue optics.

“Megatornus, though, you probably already aware of that” the mech chuckled, seeming more comfortable.

“...you mentioned something about that mech who threatened you, the whole reason you even snuck into my quarters?” Starscream's wings tensed, then lowered, completely forgetting about that for a split moment, ‘ _ fragfragfrag that's right oh slag’  _ before the seekers mind could go into full panic mode, the large mech lifted the seekers head to meet his gaze

  
  


“How about...you tell me who this mech is”

  
  


After that the seeker and gladiator interacted more, even besides interfacing. The seeker was always impressed on how megatronus had a way with words, how he held himself, someone dangerous but also poetic, it was charming to the seeker, making their conversations more interesting then he would have thought.

Though the occasional frag was very nice...

**Author's Note:**

> yea i listened to dead girl walking wile writing this...also the first fanfic i ever published!!! i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
